The Song
by Mangaguitar96
Summary: Valentine's Day is just around the corner and Levy decides the best way to confess her feelings to Gajeel is through a song. But when the whole thing backfires, how will Gajeel react? Small one-shot.


Author's Note: Ok, this is a Valentine's Day Special I've been working on and I hope everyone who reads it will enjoy it! Well, enjoy! Ps. I don't own Fairy Tail and the lyrics to the song belong to me. **I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

**The Song**

It was an average day at Fairy Tail. Natsu and Gray were fighting, Cana was drinking until her liver hated her, Juvia was fawning over Gray's stomach muscles and The Strauss sisters were decorating the Guild. What they were decorating for? Valentine's Day. The day of the year most people hate or love because it shows affection. Heart shaped Lacrima were floating around The Guild and changing into the colors of the holiday, ribbons and pictures of cupid were displayed all over The Guild in celebration of this day that was too arrive soon.

Levy sat at The Guild Hall tapping her fingers away like no tomorrow. What was she going to do? Valentine's Day was in a week. Yes, she got Jet and Droy a small box of chocolates but she wanted to do something special for the man she loved so dearly. Who was that man? Fairy Tail's resident Iron Dragon Slayer of course, Black Steel Gajeel Redfox. She could get him Chocolates? No, no Gajeel doesn't seem like the type to like sweets. Maybe a new guitar? That's too expensive! Eh... New boots? Levy grunted and slammed her head on the table.

"Levy-Chan?" a familliar voice said. Levy looked up and found her close friend Lucy Heartfilia walking over to her "You seem tense, is something up?"

"Lu-Chan," Levy suddenly asked "what would you get Natsu for Valentine's Day?" Lucy blushed at that question, knowing that her and Natsu's romantic relationship was no secret in the Guild now that he told everyone.

"I-I-I" Lucy stuttered "I got him a Fire Lacrima that's designed to make flames with any flavor flame of his choice."

"Ugh, why can't I get something as simple as that?" Levy asked frustrated.

"Why are you asking this?"

"Well..." Levy blushed "You know how Valentine's Day is also a day to confess your feelings for that special someone..." Lucy's eyes widened.

"Oh my Gosh." Lucy said "Levy-Chan! You're going to confess to Gajeel!"

"Shhhh! Will you keep quiet!" Levy hushed "Yes, I do plan to tell him. But the question is, how?"

"Did you try chocolates?"

"I was gonna, but I think he doesn't like sweets. He doesn't strike me as the type to eat sweets."

"From what Natsu told me, you'd be surprised."

"I just wish there was a way to confess." Levy sighed.

"There's only one way." Lucy said "Do you know his interests?"

"Hmm..." Levy thought "Iron. Definitely Iron. Uh.. Cooking?"

"He likes Cooking!?" Lucy squeaked.

"Yeah, his Iron Dragon Stew is to die for. Um... There's iron again, Lily, Mechanical pieces.. and I think that's it."

"What about music?" Lucy asked knowing The Iron Dragon Slayer's love for music.

"There's that. But I can't afford a guitar for him."

"Who said anything about a Guitar?" Levy stared at Lucy with questioning eyes.

"Lu-chan?" Levy said uncomfortably "What're you getting at?"

"Why not write him a song?" Lucy said. Levy's eyes brightened.

"That's a wonderful idea Lu-chan! But, what do I write? I never wrote a song in my entire life!"

"Never too late is it? Come stay at my place tonight and we can begin." Levy nodded and got up to get her stuff at Fairy Hills.

* * *

Levy packed herself a duffle bag with a pair of Pajamas, her tooth brush, a sleeping bag, an extra pair of clothes and some sundries. She packed some blank books and quills with ink and finally zipped up her bag.

"Oi, Shrimp." said a gruff voice. Levy quickly looked behind her and found Gajeel sitting in her window sill.

"G-Gajeel!" she squeaked "What're you doing here?"

"I came to see if you wanted to take a mission with me tonight. We'll be out of town until tomorrow."

"Sorry Gajeel. I can't I already made plans to sleepover Lu-chan's house tonight." Gajeel looked like a kicked puppy when she said that.

"Come on Shrimp." Gajeel pleaded "_**Please**_?" Levy looked at him stunned, did he just say please?!

"I'm sorry Gajeel." Levy sighed "But I am free tomorrow morning; we can go then." Gajeel gave her a toothy smirk when she said that.

"Sounds great, gihihihi."

"By the way, what's the mission?"

"It involves a lot of research, butt kicking and a major reward."

"Sounds perfect!" Then, there was an awkward moment of silence.

"So..." Gajeel suddenly said.

"So...?" Levy tried to continue.

"You doing anything next Saturday?"

"Nothing to my knowledge." Levy confessed "Why? What's the occasion?"

"Nothin." Gajeel grunted "I gotta go. See ya tomorrow Shrimp." With that said, he jumped out the window. As Gajeel walked the streets of Magnolia, he couldn't help but think of the little blue haired bookworm.

_When this stupid Holiday arrives_, Gajeel said to himself in his head _I'm gonna ask the Shrimp out._

* * *

The evening finally arrived and Levy arrived at Lucy's apartment. The two girls bathed, got changed and began grab paper, pencils and some popcorn and drinks.

"Ok," Lucy sighed "How should we begin this?"

"Something a little light and a bit of rock and roll?" Levy asked.

"No one can resist a good rock tune. Ok, now it's time for the tune. Any come to mind?"

"I had this one stuck in my head for a while. But, I don't know if it will fit." Levy then sang the little tune for her friend.

"Oh! I love it!" Lucy complimented "Now we just need lyrics."

The two girls then worked for two hours and just couldn't come up with a good set of lyrics.

"Ugh!" Levy screamed "This is so frustrating!"

"Relax Levy-chan!" Lucy said "I'm sure something can come to mind."

"But what?"

"Well, speak from your heart." Levy's cheeks burned a bright red.

"I-I don't know what to say to him!"

"Oi! Lucy!" a voice screamed. The two girls looked to the side and found Natsu climbing through the window.

"Natsu! Get out!" Lucy screamed.

"Oh come on Luce!" Natsu whined "I wanna play!"

"Aye!" Happy suddenly said while popping up out of nowhere.

"Levy and I have some important stuff we need to handle." Lucy reasoned "Come over tomorrow. We can play then; promise."

"Okay..." Natsu said in a dissapointed tone "See you tomorrow Luce." with that said, he jumped out the window with Happy following behind.

"Ok Levy, my advice is you say how you feel." Levy smiled and gave her best friend a nod, she was right; she just had to be confidant. For the next two hours, Lucy and Levy wrote the song, edited it, omitted parts they despised and added some better lyrics until finally, the song was finished.

"I love it Lu-chan!" Levy smiled "Thank you so much! But, how are we going to perform it? Should we get Mira to sing it?"

"No." Lucy smiled evily "You're going to sing it."

"W-what?!" Levy squeaked "But Lu-chan I-I can't! I-"

"I've heard you sing before Levy. Your voice is gold!"

"Yeah but, this is Gajeel we're talking about. What do I say when I go on stage? _Hey, I wrote this song for you Gajeel, I'm deeply in love with you, enjoy?_"

"You don't tell a soul. You say that you wrote this for a very special guy, and this is your confession to him, and you really hope he enjoys it." Levy thought about it, she had a point. Maybe if she didn't say his name, it would save her from embarrassment in front of The Guild.

"Alright, I'll do it." Lucy jumped up for joy.

"He's going to love it! I swear! Now, we can practice before your mission tomorrow."

The next day, Levy and Gajeel left for their mission which of course was a major success. Everyday, Levy would sneak off to Lucy's to practice her song and she would practice until she knew it was perfect. Lucy managed to speak with Mira in private and managed to get her to play the song on guitar to back Levy up when she sang.

* * *

Valentine's Day finally arrived and The Guild was bustling with people giving each other signs of their affections. Levy was backstage with Lucy and Mira, she was wearing a beautiful short pink dress with a large red heart on the side and white fur on the edges of the neck, and skirt. She also wore a matching pair of sleeves and a matching bandanna with red heeled maryjane shoes and white frilled stockings.

"Oh God," Levy squeaked "I'm so nervous."

"Don't be." Lucy said while patting her friend on the back.

"Yeah," Mira said "go out there with your head held high. Gajeel will notice if you don't." Levy looked at them both and nodded with a smile on her face. Levy walked out onto the dark stage and watched as Mira's figure went to the nearby stool and sat down, putting the guitar over her body. Then, the two spot lights lit up on Levy and Mira; the Guild cheered. Levy then spotted Gajeel in the crowd looking at her.

"Hey everyone." Levy said slightly nervous "This is a love song I wrote for a very special guy in my life. Well, i-it's a confession of my feelings to him! I'm not going to say his name but this song is telling him how I feel! A-and I hope he feels the same!" The Guild let out a cheer and Mira began to play her guitar while Levy took a deep breath from her nose.

_"There he goes again, the man I love, a man on a mission. _

_He stole my heart and my love and I'l never get it back._

_There's so much more than meet's the eye about you._

_There's so many times I want to tell you how much I love you!_

_ When you're gone I'm always lonely,_

_but when you come back I just can't help but smile._

_Seeing you, hearing you, I just want you to know I love you and..._

_This is Your Love Song._

_ When you laugh I can't help but blush and smile._

_When you smile at me, my heart can't help but skip a few beats._

_There's so many times you make me happy I feel I'm gonna explode! _

_I never want to let you go..._

_ When you're gone I'm always lonely,_

_but when you come back I just can't help but smile._

_Seeing you, hearing you, I just want you to know I love you and..._

_This is Your Love Song._

_ If your gone too long I get sad_

_I get worried to the point of no return_

_There's no way to describe how I feel when you're gone_

_When you come back, I can't help but feel on top of the world and tell you how much I love you..._

_ When you're gone I'm always lonely,_

_but when you come back I just can't help but smile._

_Seeing you, hearing you, I just want you to know I love you and..._

_This is Your Love Song, oh yeah..._

_ When you're gone I'm always lonely,_

_but when you come back I just can't help but smile._

_Seeing you, hearing you, I just want you to know I love you and..._

_This is Your Love Song..._

_There he goes again, the man I love a man... on a mission..." _

Levy finished her song and watched as The Guild erupted into cheers. Roses and bouquets were thrown to her for her song and she bowed in respect to the replies.

"Thank you!" Levy called out "Thank you!" Levy walked off the stage and was soon surrounded by everyone in The Guild...Well, mostly the men.

"Levy!" Jet said happily.

"You were incredible!" Droy complimented.

"That was MANLY!" Elfman screamed.

"Thank you." Levy blushed.

"So who is it?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah," Gray said with an interested look in Levy "Who's the lucky guy?"

"I-I" Levy blushed "I'm not saying anything!"

"I knew you loved me Levy!" Jet smiled and hugged her.

"Hands off Jet!" Droy screamed "It's obvious she was singing about me!"

"Keep dreaming morons." said a voice which actually belonged to Laxus "She's in love with me and that's final."

"She loves me!" Elfman screamed.

"Get your ass over here!" EverGreen's voice screamed.

"Yes dear..." The men continued to argue over who Levy was singing about. One thing Levy noticed was Gajeel wasn't part of the argument. She looked over to where he was and noticed him giving a combination of a sulk and a glare. Levy could feel her heart slightly break at this sight. Noticing the fight getting out of hand, Levy left The Guild and didn't dare return for the rest of the day.

* * *

For the rest of Valentine's Day, Levy did her best to avoid every guy in The Guild. Natsu caught her near Lucy's house and begged her for an answer until she finally ran off. At lunch, Freed and Bixlow interrogated her on who the man she was talking about is. Deciding she needed privacy, Levy ran off to her favorite spot in the park to read her favorite book. Only to find Warren, Macao and Wakaba.

"Who is it?" Macao asked.

"I'm not telling!" Levy screamed.

"Come on!" Warren told her "I know you always had the hots for me!"

"I never did!"

"Back off the little lady!" Wakaba said "We all know she likes me!" Having enough of this, Levy got up, and retreated to her home only to find a _boiling_ angry Juvia interrogating her if the song was about 'Her Beloved Gray-Sama'.

* * *

Around six pm, Levy took a shower in her private bathroom; not really interested in celebrating Valentine's Day for the rest of the day since she felt her's and Lucy's plan backfired. Sighing, Levy stopped the water of her shower and began to dry up. She wrapped the towel around her small body and walked out of the bathroom and began to walk over to her dresser when something caught her eye; there, sitting in the window sill, looking at the sky with his usual mean glare was Gajeel Redfox.

"G-Gajeel!" Levy squeaked and did her best to cover her self even more.

"Who was it?" he asked a little too harsh.

"Gajeel, I-" he marched over to her; his figure looming over her and his shadow literally coated her. Levy's back pressed against the wall and Gajeel grabbed her tightly with his hands.

"Who is he?!" he literally screamed.

"Gajeel," Levy tried "it-"

"Is it one of your morons?"

"No! Gajeel, there just friends-"

"What about that Laxus jerk? He seemed to have an eye for you."

"I don't feel the same as-"

"If it's that idiot Salamander I'm going to kill him. I'll kill them all for even thinking they can take you from me-"

"Gajeel! The song was about you!" Levy finally blurted out. Gajeel's eyes widened.

"What?" Gajeel managed to say. He let go of Levy who dropped to the floor.

"The song was about you Gajeel." Levy explained "Everything I sang today was always about you. And always will be." she muttered the last part. Gajeel was speechless, he didn't expect her to say this.

"Why didn't you say anything on stage? You could of just sai-"

"I did it to save myself from rejection. I felt it was better to leave you anonymous then to say it out loud and create a scene, be rejected or embarrassed in front of the entire guild." she looked away and her cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. Gajeel then kneeled down to her level.

"Shrimp," he began "I feel the exact way about you."

"W-what?"

"I wanted to give you this today, but I was beginning to have second thoughts the moment you made that announcement." he then pulled out of his hand a hand-made heart-shaped iron.

"Gajeel..." Levy breathed while looking at it. The heart said _I Love You, Shrimp_ "I love you too." he suddenly hugged the blue haired girl and gave her a kiss.

"You know," he suddenly said after breaking their kiss "I've made dinner reservations tonight." Levy smiled when she heard that.

"Did you now?" she smiled.

"Yeah and if I don't take it, I got a pretty hefty fine to pay Gihihihi." Levy looked at him in shock.

"Gajeel, you made reservations at that Moon Over Magnolia didn't you?"

"Damn straight."

"But it takes years to get a table, how did you get one on a holiday like today?"

"Gave the owner one of my recipes, don't worry I didn't give him the recipe to my Iron Dragon Stew, that's an old family recipe Metalicana taught me. I don't share it with anyone except you and Lily."

"When's the reservation?" Levy asked.

"Tonight at 8." Gajeel replied.

"I need to get dressed then!" Levy said.

"I'll be waiting for you outside, by the way, we should meet like this more often. Gihihihi." he then jumped out the window and he heard Levy scream from embarrassment.

* * *

8pm soon arrived and Gajeel and Levy enjoyed their reservation in peace. They had romantic candle light with violins playing and just a pure romantic atmosphere all around them. The chef decided to dish the couple his version of one of Gajeel's recipes which turned out great, but not as good as the original chef's.. When the bill arrived, Gajeel freaked at the price and the fact the restaurant had the nerve to even dare charge them after giving him a recipe that could make the restaurant more famous than it already was. Soon, the manager managed to clear things out and let Gajeel and Levy eat there for free.

* * *

"I had a great time tonight Gajeel." Levy smiled at him while at the front door of Fair Hills.

"Me too Shrimp." Gajeel said with a smirk "Me too." Before they went their seperate ways, the two kissed. A passionate and wonderful kiss. One that would give fireworks a run for their money.

"We should do this again sometime." Levy commented.

"Gihihihi. Anytime you want Shrimp." he said with a mischievous smirk. The two said their goodbyes again and went to their homes for the rest of the night. As Levy closed her door, she slid down it with a smile on her face; this was the best Valentine's Day ever.


End file.
